A Fresh Start
by Jessilina
Summary: AU, no werewolves. Stiles loses his wife and brings his 2 young children back to Beacon Hills to start over. Eventual Stiles/Derek.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Teen Wolf, its characters or their representation. And I have nothing to offer if you sue me, so don't try.

AN: I'm not really sure where this story is going, if anywhere, let me know what you think. If I get a good response I'll keep going.

Chapter 1

The sky had been dark for hours by the time Stiles pulled his SUV into his father's driveway; both kids had fallen into a deep sleep over an hour ago. Their long journey had been exhausting and Stiles was more than ready to sleep for days, he dreaded bringing the kids in and getting them ready for bed but didn't want to leave that burden on his father when they he'd already done so much. Looking into the rearview mirror Stiles caught sight of the dark bags under his eyes, they'd been there for months and he knew they'd be there longer. He'd stared at his reflection long enough for his Dad to come to the car window and knock, the concern etched on his face made Stiles lift one corner of his mouth in a fake smile, he pretended not to notice the grimace it caused and climbed out of the car.

"Hey Dad." He greeted sinking into his Dads outreached arms. His Dad tightened his arms around his only child. The Sheriff had never seen his son look so defeated.

"How was the ride kiddo?" Despite being a 28 year old father of 2 Stiles still loved it when his Dad called him kiddo.

"We hit more traffic than I expected but it was fine, they both knocked out a while ago. I'm sorry; I know you wanted to see them." He apologized looking into the back seat to see both of his children breathing deeply. His Dad released his hold to open the backdoor of the car to begin unbuckling his 4 year old Grand Daughter from her booster seat.

"It's fine; we'll have plenty of time together." He said lifting her into his arms and gently closing the door behind him. "Do you have their overnight stuff or should we come back for the boxes?" He asked looking into the trunk full of moving boxes.

"I have a bag packed for tonight, I'll grab it." Stiles pulled the duffle out of the car before gently pulling his nearly 2 year old son out of his car seat. It had been almost a year since Stiles had been back to his childhood home and he drank in the sight before following his Dad into the old house and up the stairs to the guest bedroom. It didn't take long for Stiles to change the toddler into a fresh diaper and pajamas before tucking him into the bed he would be sharing with his sister. He repeated the process, taking his daughter to the bathroom and changing her clothes while his Dad went to make coffee, after both his kids were in bed he pulled the guard rails to ensure their safety and bid them goodnight.

Stiles felt his father's evaluating stare as he sat down at the kitchen island.

"I'm fine." He said reaching warm mug; he cradled it in his hands without taking a sip.

"You're not fine. You look like hell."

"I know. It was a long ride." Stiles had abandoned his home with his children in tow, making the move from Portland back to his hometown of Beacon Hills in 8 hours. In the last 7 months his entire life had turned upside down. After Lizzie died he'd tried to stay put, he tried to offer the stability his children needed but it wasn't long before it became too much. Memories of his dead wife followed him around until he thought he was losing his mind and he knew he had to leave. So he'd quit his job, hired a relator to sell their house and called his Dad begging to move back home. The begging was unnecessary, his Dad had offered numerous times since his wife's passing.

"Well, I'm glad you're home." The Sheriff dropped 2 slices of bread into the toaster. His son had always been on the skinny side of lean but now he looked absolutely gaunt. He wondered blindly when he'd last eaten and worried that if he didn't eat something before bed he might actually starve to death. Stiles was staring at a picture that sat on the wall, he and Lizzie on their wedding day, he didn't notice the food placed in front of him until his Dad shook his shoulder.

"Sorry." He said looking at the toast on the table in front of him. "I'm not hungry." He pushed the plate away. "I'm going to bed." Was his only reply before retreating up the stairs to his bedroom.

Stiles fell onto the mattress but knew that sleep wouldn't come. It had been so long since he'd last slept through night, his mind too busy thinking about his wife, his best friend, the love of his life. And also their children, he worried constantly about their safety, most nights he passed the time sitting on their bedroom floor just watching them breathe before his body would shut down and demand a few hours of restless sleep.

He found consciousness the next morning when his daughter's foot landed on his back as she climbed out of bed. She bent down and poked his face with a slim finger.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi Harper." He said poking her in the stomach causing a giggle to erupt.

"Uh oh. Did we wake up your brother?" He placed Harper into his lap and looked over to see his son rubbing his face as he rolled onto his stomach to push himself up.

"Good morning Little Liam." He said stretching to pull his son onto his lap. He sat for a moment just breathing in the scent of baby shampoo and powder before beginning another day.

"I'll bet Papa isn't up yet, why don't we make him some breakfast before he has to go to work?" Harper's blond curls popped out of his lap, she'd been dying to see her Grandpa ever since Stiles mentioned moving back to Beacon Hills.

"Hold on Road Runner, let's get a clean diaper on your brother first." He laid his son along the bed stopping before unbuttoning his pajama bottoms. "I think it's your turn, isn't it?" He smiled as she jumped away, not daring to be on the backside of her brothers dirty diaper.

The experienced father changed his son quickly and soon all three were in the kitchen, Liam playing with blocks on the floor and Harper 'helping' her Dad scramble the eggs.

"Well look what we have here!" The Sheriff greeted, Harper bounced off the chair she'd been sitting on and jumped into the arms of her Papa who spun her around with a smile. Even though she looked like just like Lizzie she had Stiles personality to a T. Even after the devastating loss of her mother she was often too loud, too talkative and too smart for her own good. Just like Stiles had always been. Liam, even at such a young age, was much quieter in nature, happy to sit and play by himself as well as others. He sat on the edges of most situations, watching curiously in his own toddler way.

"You're awake! We made you breakfast before work!" She pointed to a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, he'd expected a lecture about cholesterol but Stiles just pushed the plate towards his father and added a glass of orange juice. The Sheriff dropped Harper back into her seat and picked up her brother who clapped him on the cheeks with a drooling grin.

"I'll take him so you can eat before work." Stiles said reaching for his son.

"No, you sit and eat, I'm off for the rest of the week." Stiles took Liam out of his father's hands anyway. The toddler, now sitting in his own fathers lap pulled the plate towards him and began munching on the scrambled eggs within his reach.

"Is that why you're looking so skinny? Is this chubster eating all your food?" He asked in jest, Liam hadn't quiet lost all of his baby fat yet and his Papa would be sad to see it go. He loved chubby babies.

"I'll eat when he's done. You didn't have to take time off for us. It's not like we're going anywhere anytime soon."

"I wanted to spend time with you all, help you get settled in."

"There's not much to settle. I just have the boxes in the car, a moving company is delivering some stuff next week and the rest is going into storage in Portland."

"What about the kids things? Toys? Liam's high chair? His crib?"

"Some stuff is being delivered with the truck, I forgot about the crib. I don't really use the high chair anymore though." Stiles mumbled, he knew his father would realize that he'd been holding his son to feed him and knew he was going to put a stop to it.

"How about we unpack the car after breakfast and I'll watch these two while you go out and buy whatever we're going to need immediately." Even though his father phrased it as a question Stiles knew it wasn't. He nodded defeated.

After breakfast was finished and everybody was dressed Stiles and the Sheriff brought the boxes into the house. It didn't take long for the Sheriff to push his son out of the door to replenish the furniture that had been left behind. Stiles took longer than his father had expected to say goodbye to his children despite such a short departure yet he'd flipped his father a brief wave before heading out of the door. Once he got to the car and closed the door he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He thought he'd feel better after he left his marital home, left his wife's haunting memories behind but somehow he'd only felt worse.

"Pull your shit together Stiles." He told his reflection before pulling out of the driveway.

Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: This didn't really turn out how I wanted it too but it flows with the next chapter so here it is…

The first thing Stiles noticed when he returned to his father's house – his house was a new car in the driveway, Scott. He'd been Stiles best friend for as long as he could remember, and even though they lived further apart after High School they'd stood side by side during the highs and lows that were to come for each of them. As much as Stiles loved his best friend he hadn't been ready to see him. Not yet, not after returning home so depressed and defeated. He idly thought about pulling back out of the driveway and not returning until Scott was sure to be gone but he knew he wouldn't. His kids were inside waiting for their dad to return so he heaved himself out of the truck and headed inside.

His Dad and Scott were in the living room when he'd entered the house, Harper was watching a movie and Liam, who should have been napping, was playing with toys he didn't recognize. They hadn't heard Stiles approach so he leaned against the door frame listening to their conversation.

"I don't think he's ever been this quiet before. I hear him talking to the kids but I'm lucky to get a one word answer when I talk to him."

"I know what you mean, I kept trying to call him but he wouldn't answer." Scott mumbled quiet enough that Stiles could hardly hear. "I'm glad you told me he was moving back; I was planning on going up to check on him."

"I thought he would want to see you but to be honest I'm not sure it's the best idea." A hurt look passed over Scott's features. "It's not personal, you know that. He did the same thing after his Mom died, he pulls into himself, tries to keep it all inside, he doesn't want to burden other people with his pain."

"He's such a dumba- dummy." He changed looking down at his 'niece' and 'nephew'. "I just want to help and I don't know how." Stiles Dad put a comforting hand on Scotts shoulder.

"Just be there for him, even when he doesn't want you, let him know that you'll be there if he needs you. When I lost Claudia I pushed everybody away, it took me too long to realize that the only way to make it through is to lean on the people who love you." Stiles didn't want to listen anymore, he knew he was hurting his family by pushing them away but he couldn't find it in himself to try, he took a few steps back to the front door and closed it loudly before walking into the living room pretending he hadn't heard anything.

"I'm back." Scott stood to greet his best friend, gripping him in a tight hug; Stiles put an awkward hand on Scott's back and looked away.

"It's good to see you man. Your Dad told me you were coming back so I wanted to stop by and see you guys." Liam toddled his way over so Stiles could pick him up. "I brought some stuff for the kids. Allison still has a bunch at the house but I thought you might want to get settled in first." That explained the blocks that Liam was playing with.

"Thanks."

"So… Your Dad was just telling me that you brought a bunch of boxes; I can help move them or unpack them if you need me to? I'm not in a rush to go." Scott hadn't imagined this could be going any worse. In 20 years of friendship he'd never had such an awkward time talking to his friend.

"Thanks but it'll be easier to do it by myself. Besides you should be home with Allison, I'm sure she needs you more than I do right now." And he wasn't wrong. Scott and Allison were currently expecting their first child. Stiles knew she was due any day now, it was more important for Scott to be home with her than here. Originally Allison had wanted to visit with him but Scott hadn't wanted to flaunt his happy pregnant wife in front of his best friend who'd just lost his own. While Allison wasn't happy about it she understood it was best to stay away for the time being. In lieu of visiting she's sent Scott with an armful of gifts for her 'niece and 'nephew' and a promise to visit soon.

Scott – remembering the Sheriffs advice took the hint.

"Yeah, you're probably right, walk me out." He turned to shake the hand of the Sheriff, they each nodded in understanding, and they had to do what was best for Stiles and his family right now. Stiles handed Liam over to his father to lead Scott onto the porch. They stood shoulder to shoulder looking out into the street.

"Look, I don't know what you're going through right now, I couldn't imagine what I would do if I were in your shoes but I need you to know that I'm here for you if you need me, Allison and my Mom too, there are so many people who love you that are willing to do anything for you guys. I know you feel like you have to push everybody away right now but when you're ready to let us all in we'll be there." Stiles nodded silently but Scott could see the moisture building in the corner of his friends' eye. "You're my brother Dude, I love you and I wish I could take this away from you but I can't. I can't just snap my fingers and make it better, it's going to take time, and you're going to stumble and fall but I need you to know that I'll do anything I can to help you along the way. Keep that in the back of your mind, alright?" He squeezed his friends shoulder before heading to his car.

The rest of the night was quiet for the Stilinski family; they unpacked, had dinner and went to bed early, still exhausted from the trip the day before.

The following morning came faster than Stiles expected; it began with his father deciding that they needed a plan if they were going to settle into a new routine. The Sheriff would be returning to work in a few days' time and wanted to make sure Stiles had a schedule to stick too, he knew keeping his body busy would also keep his mind busy; the Sheriff wanted to make it harder for him to concentrate on the sorrow that had encompassed his life.

"School starts soon, you should get Harper enrolled in Kindergarten, maybe even put Liam into daycare part time. Why are you shaking your head?" Stiles had looked stricken when his Father mentioned daycare.

"I'm not working; he doesn't need to go to daycare." He had no ground to deny Harper going to school but he refused to send his son off all day while he was home doing nothing.

"That brings me to my next point. You need to do something Stiles; you can't sit around here and mope all day. I don't care if you want to get a full time or a part time job or even spend some time volunteering but I want you to get out of the house a few days a week and interact with grown-ups." The Sheriff had taken a long bereavement after his own wife had died, he spent days staring down the bottom of a bottle and worried his son might follow the same path, he was determined to keep that from happening.

"I quit my job for a reason, I'm not going back to work and I'm not sending Liam to daycare." Stiles shouted as he dropped the dish he was washing into the sink. Harper looked up from the picture she was drawing.

"Daddy why are you yelling at Papa? You're posta to use your words."

"You're right, sorry baby." He turned to 'use his words' with his father. "I'm not sending him away every day when I'm here to take care of him. I'll think about a part time job or something but maybe on your days off." The Sheriff nodded, he got more than he'd expected from his son.

"I think that's fair. Don't forget Melissa offered to watch them anytime. I'm sure she wouldn't mind keeping Liam while you're out." Stiles nodded his understanding and began thinking of ways to keep both himself and his father happy.

"I'll get Harper enrolled today."


End file.
